


Rainbow

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [31]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/492810">this</a>. Jun and Nino have a A Moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow

Red, green, yellow, blue, purple—clouds of color bloomed along his forearm, seeping up from his bandages and cast in a sickening rainbow. The longer he looked certain shades actually appeared to get darker, probably just to spite him.

"Fuck, that looks like it hurts," Nino stared. It must have looked even worse than Jun realized, because when he looked up Nino still hadn't managed to wipe the shock from his face.

"It's just bruising," Jun waved his left hand (because his right was tingling and a little numb). For as much as he wanted to play it off as not a big deal, though, he wasn't able to stop himself from clenching his teeth as he moved slowly and carefully to try and pull his shirt on over his head.

Before he had a chance to really struggle with it, however, Nino was pulling the garment out of his hands before bunching it up to make the holes easier to slide into. He slid the shirt up Jun's right arm and then over his head so that he wouldn't have to move as much, but once it was evident that he would be able to finish on his own Nino stepped back again.

"I broke my wrist once," Nino offered and Jun couldn't help being surprised. He'd been living with Nino and Aiba for a little under a year now and while he was comfortable with them and felt like he knew them, details weren't really things they tended to share. Nino looked away and rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"I didn't punch through a wall, though. I'm not that stylish," Nino grinned and Jun returned it with a chuckle.

"So what happened?" Jun asked, managing to get his hoodie on one arm at a time but grimacing at the prospect of getting into his shoes as he sat down on the bench. Before he could lean down and start to embarrass himself, though, Nino was there again to help him out.

"It happened when I was helping my mom move when I was a kid. My sister dropped a box of books on my hand on accident as she was coming out of the truck and I was trying to reach into it," Nino explained matter-of-factly, slipping first one shoe and then the other onto Jun's feet, his short fingers tugging at the laces deftly.

Jun stared down at the top of Nino's shaggy head. He couldn't help staring. Part of him wanted to ask about this mother and this sister, but another part of him knew that if he was in Nino's position he probably wouldn't want to give any more information than he'd already volunteered. None of them had ended up alone because they'd had happy family lives.

"I have an older sister, too," Jun offered instead.

Looking up from where he'd finished tying Jun's sneakers, the pair regarded each other a moment. Then Nino smiled softly, hauling himself up with a grunt.

"C'mon. I'll bet you anything Sho-chan went and bought real coffee for once," Nino said, holding out his right hand and taking Jun's left to pull him up and onto his feet.


End file.
